Consequences
by MalfoysMrs
Summary: A Neville and Hermione story. You can't plan everything, the World sometimes throws you a curve ball. But one thing that you can rely on; that there are always consequences, good and bad. T for language. My first so be nice x
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody :)**

**This is a Hermione/Neville story. Why have I done it? Well firstly it's not because I hate Ron/Hermione, I LOVE them with a capital "L", but I find changing the relationships allows for me to be a bit more creative with the characters ie the interactions and their children! Secondly it's because I don't think there's is enough Neville on this site so I'm on a one woman mission to change that, wish me luck!**

**This is a short chapter, but it's really just an introduction so you lovely people can see what it's all about and because I hate stories with a slow start (you will come to realise that I'm very impatient!). Anyway the next two chapters are already written so you won't have to wait long.**

**Oh and thanks to my Beta BlueRavenclawGirl better known as my sister for not only writing truly spiffing stories (hint!) but proof reading and spell checking my work, so if there are any errors, blame her. (I'm kidding, don't!)**

****Disclaimer: If I really need to tell you I'm not J.K Rowling then I really need to tell you that you're a bit of a prat.****

**Enjoy (and review. Please? I will beg?) xxx**

"Charlie, sweetie, this isn't funny anymore!" Hermione shouted in desperation.

Never had Hermione or her home ever been in such a state. Cupboard and wardrobe doors had been left wide open with the contents all over the floor, work surfaces and tables; her hair was a mess and her clothes were untooked and out of place.

"Fucking hell" she cursed as as the pain from hitting her head on the work surface soared around her head. The cupboards under the sink were a favourite hiding place for her 3 year old; but she had already checked there 2 times previously, he wasn't at the neighbours either and she hadn't seen her son now in nearly half an hour.

"Charlie" she screamed in one last attempt. She had looked everywhere and had turned the house upside down. Finally admitting defeat she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" said the man's voice on the other end.

Hermione tried to speak but all that came out were wimpers.

"Mi? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is Charlie alright?" With sobbing being the only sound coming from the scared mother, the man was desperately searching for a response.

"I, I, I can't.."

"You can't what Mione?" The man getting more and more anxious by the second.

"I can't find him!, Neville, Charlie's gone!"

"What do you mean Charlie's gone?"

"What the hell do you think I mean? I can't bloody find him!" Hermione said, with her emotions running away from her.

Knowing Hermione hated blasphemy and wasn't fond of swearing either, he knew something was really wrong and let her comment slide."Well have you checked under the sink?"

"Of course I have, I know my son!"

Neville was now getting severely pissed off, it was becoming obvious that Charlie really was missing and Hermione's tone really wasn't helping."Right well I'm coming now but I'm at Hogwarts so I need to make arrangements, I'm going to be about half an hour, you need to go to the Weas.."

"No Nev, I don't want to involve them" Hermione interrupted.

"For the love of Merlin Hermione, what you want isn't really the priority right now! We need man power and Molly okay so you're just going to have to put your pride and stubbornness to one side. So get over there and start looking for our son!" And with that Neville put the phone down and urgently started to pack his things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Fine. I'm not J.K Rowling. Happy now? Good.**

**Well I can honestly say I'm shocked. I didn't think that anyone but my sister would read it and she's morally obligated too, so for as many of you to have not only read it but to have favourited it, well I'm a very happy lady *happy dance*! Special mention to Cassia4u for leaving such a wonderful review, you my lovely are why I'm uploading the next one so soon :) thank you!**

**So this chapter is basically a bit of background to our couple's situation. I hope it's not to dull but I think it's important. The next chapter will lead straight on from the last. The next one is ready but I'm travelling home on the 2nd so will probaly be up on the 3rd.**

**Please review even if it's just to say hi! Happy reading xxx**

Fatherhood had done Neville good. He was a lot less forgetful, his son screaming for 3 hours straight when Hermione had dropped him off at his for the weekend but had left his 'Billy Bobbles' baby broomstick" at hers was enough for him not to forget things to often. He was a lot braver, dropping Charlie off at nursery for the first time or letting him go on the swings was significantly harder than standing up to Voldemort. But he was also more confident. Hermione and the Weasley's were a lot to contend with; but his parent's, grandmother, the wizarding war and the sorting hat had taught him better than to just let people walk over him, especially when it came to such important things as how to raise his own son.

Neville and Hermione had reunited four years ago at the three year anniversary ball, celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Though still close to him and the rest of his family, Hermione and Ron had just split up and she felt out of place. So she spent the evening with Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean their significant others and various other Gryffindors. To cut a very weird story short; 6 hours later, a lot to many bottles of firewhiskey, Hermione's shock at Neville being in no uncertain terms hot (though he was convinced that was the firewhiskey talking) and a huge amount of flirting; they ended up in Neville's bed.

They were great for a couple of months but then Hermione got pregnant. Hermione freaked out because, well, it hit home that her ten year plan was looking significantly less ginger; that her and Ron were actually over. Neville freaked out too because in the space of 3 months, everything he wished for when a teenager, had suddenly come true. But they both decided, especially with a baby to think about, that they wanted to make a go of things. But after being okay during the pregnancy and getting past the difficult first months that are traditional when having a baby for the first time; they had a blazing row and Hermione walked out. Neville to this day couldn't forgive himself for not putting up more of a fight when she decided they couldn't be together anymore. Yes he looked different, but he was really still the old Neville inside.

Things had been awkward since then. Everyone knew it was because they'd never actually talked about their relationship after it ended and they hadn't got closure but there was also the fact that, in the words of George Weasley, they still fancied the undercrackers off each other.

Hermione had changed as well, both physically and otherwise. She hadn't turned into a"Witch Weekly" cover girl but she could certainly turn heads. One of the advantages of not fighting an evil psychopath was that she now had the time to remind people she was a girl; she could tame her hair, put on make up and dress in things that weren't suitable to fight wars in. Because that was the thing, Hermione had always been beautiful, she now got the chance to show it.

And maybe that's what appealed about Neville. She knew he'd always held a light for her and therefore, unlike Ron, she never had to remind him that she was a girl. Neville romanced and cherished her because he had never had the chance to get used to her company; he unlike Ron, never took advantage of her being there. And that was the main reason her and Ron split. He was okay with her spending six months in Australia without him just three months after they finally got together; he was okay with her retaking her final year at Hogwarts without him meaning they'd only see each other at weekends. Some may say that he was just being wonderfully understanding, but Hermione knew Ron, and it really was because Ron knew that Hermione would always come back. This realisation was hard on her. She had always been so independent and to think she was so easily "won" hurt a bit. I mean she knew that Ron was never going to be the next Casanova, but she wanted him to at least try.

So why in the name of all things sensical did Hermione walk out on the man that was supposedly so much better than Ron? It was down to what everyone but Hermione called "canary mode"; the state in which Hermione knows what she wants and expects everyone else to guess. All the Wealsey's had come up against Hermione in "canary mode" at some point or another. Arthur once innocently ate the last piece of bread for breakfast, the same one Hermione had decided she was going to have herself for breakfast the night before. Al hell broke loose, well that's a slight exaggeration but you get the point. But they let it slide because Hermione was stubborn, a little too organised at times and had a slight know-it-all tendency; but it was this that had saved Ron and Harry's life over and over again along with everyone elses. They knew it was one of her quirks and not personal attack. Neville however didn't know this. He thought it was because she knew Ron would be able to do all these things without having to be told; that Ron knew her better that he was inadequate. One night, Neville uncharacteristically snapped and told her that if Ron was so perfect that she should go back to him, Hermione told him to leave and he did. Neither of them was more to blame than the other, it was all a huge misunderstanding.

But neither got the chance to mope. Charlie Frank Longbottom Granger was enough to keep anyone occupied and away from their regretful thoughts. Very quickly the new parents worked out a schedule; Charlie would be with Hermione on weekdays and at Neville's at the weekends. Saving the wizarding world came with a huge monetary reward, meaning, Hermione didn't have to work (though she of course would when her son started school); and as Neville was Herbology professor at their old school, their plan was an obvious one. However no amount of planning, however hard Hermione tried, could prepare either of them for raising a child together whilst not being together themselves: especially one with Hermione's brains, Neville's clumsiness and Gryffindor's bravery...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I was.**

**I hope this chapter finds you happy and full of chocolate and left over turkey. This chapter leads straight on from the end of chapter 1; so if you can remember what happened then I envy your memory capabilities, if you need a refresh please go have a look and if you haven't read the first chapter please feel free to go and have a little peak.**

**Please review :)**

**Happy reading xxx**

Needing no further instruction; Hermione grabbed a coat, her handbag just hoping everything she needed was in it, went to her fire place and with the floo powder, directed herself to the burrow.

With a bang Hermione arrived to a large amount of people round the Weasley kitchen table, all with rather surprised looks on their faces.

"Hermione?" Molly asked surprised.

It wasn't that Hermione wasn't welcome; but rather that she never turned up unannounced (regardless of Molly telling her she could) even when her and Ron were together, let alone when things had been awkward between them all. However there looks turned from surprise to worry when they saw her tear stained face and a fresh lot of tears now coming from her puffy eyes."Hermione dear, whatever is the matter?" Molly said pulling her considered daughter into a tight hug.

Hermione again tried to get words out but she couldn't. Molly sensed there was no use trying to get anything of worth out of the poor girl in this state; so ordered Ginny to comfort her, Ron to make some tea in hope of him leaving the room would prevent Hermione feeling too awkward and told the rest of her children and grand-children to stop gawping.

Everyone was following orders when Hermione simply said, "Charlie's gone." Her motherly, protective instincts started to take over and instead of feeling sad, her emotions turned to a need to find her little boy.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Asked Ginny. It took all of Hermione's might not to take the same tone she used with Neville on her best friend, she was now starting to regret the way she spoke to him .

"We were playing hide and seek, but after half an hour I still couldn't find him. I looked everywhere; under the sink, in all the cupboards, I asked the neighbours. I didn't want to leave the house in case he came back."

Without a moments hesitation Molly hatched a plan. "Right Bill and George you're going to check all the parks and public spaces near Hermione's house, Ginny and Harry take Ron with you and go round all the streets near her house asking everyone and anyone whether they've seen Charlie, Arthur and I will go to the ministry and see if they can do anything. Everyone should take a picture of him." Molly continued, "Fleur, Angelina? You two stay here and look after the kids and Hermione you stay here as well and Neville? Where's Neville? You have told him?"

"Yes, he'll be here in about 10 minutes, but I want to look, I need to find him." Hermione exasperated slightly annoyed that out of all people to stay at home, it was her that was going to.

"Yes I know dear, but there's plenty of us looking and you really need to calm yourself down properly. And plus, you need to speak to Neville when he arrives." Molly said softly but with enough force for Hermione not to argue. She nodded in defeat.

"Right everyone. Go!" Molly ordered, "if no one finds him or has no information, meet back here in 3 hours." She shouted as everyone exited the burrow in different directions.

"It will be okay you know?" Angelina said, "I know it doesn't help, but it will."

With a slight smile, Hermione excused herself and went to the toilet, she didn't need it, but she needed some space. Plus, she knew that once Neville arrived, she wouldn't get much of that.

After an estimated time she came down, not wanting Fleur or Angelina to come looking. As if on cue, the person she most dreaded but also most wanted to see, came through the fireplace.

"Mi!" Neville sighed rushing over and enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry for the tone I used earlier." Hermione mumbled into Neville's warm chest.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have ordered you around so much either." Neville said, feeling bashful at having Hermione so close.

"You're too forgiving." Hermione said looking up at his face, "and plus, being authoritative suits you." The smile, that came from her slight innuendo and the genuine happiness that Neville had finally grown some proverbial balls, soon turned into sobs.

"Hey, hey." Neville said sympathetically kissing the top of her head." We'll find him." He promised, praying that what he was saying was true.

It was the contact from his lips' that made Hermione realise how much she missed him. I mean she saw him every week; but she was thinking about the feeling you get when that person you warm your feet on at night, or puts up with your mood swings when no one else would, the person who will watch "Sleepless in Seattle" with you for the fourth time in a row without moaning isn't there; that type of missing someone. Normally she would be embarrassed about this amount of contact with her ex; but she knew he was the only thing preventing her from falling to pieces. And by the way he was clutching on to her, she knew he felt the same way.

"I think I should start to teach Charlie how to ride a bike, with stabilisers of course." Neville said still holding Hermione.

Hermione unpeeled herself from the embrace, looking bewildered, "Nev, is this really the time!" Looking to her feet, "he may never come back."

"Firstly. Yes he will." Said Neville with Gryffindor determination, "secondly. I was thinking, well more hoping, that it would get him past his bloody obsession with hide and seek!"

Hermione had to chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: After a year and a half, I'm still not J K Rowling. Bummer**

**Yes, a year and a half. Sorry. Life kind of happened; I've passed my first year of University and everything! Seriously though, Harry Potter for me is something that will always be in my life and I will always come back to. So I promise you, I may not be uploading every day and there might be large gaps between chapters (I'm sorry. Again.), the chapters will come (we may just all be pensioners :/)._  
><em>**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione was pacing. Neville, Fleur and Angelina had all tried to get her to stop. To sit down or eat something or do anything really would have been better and less nerve wrenching as watching someone they held so dearly do 50 miles round the Weasley's kitchen.

Neville couldn't stand it anymore. Getting up from the bottom step of the staircase he was perching on, he waved Fleur and Angelina away. They were both trying to look busy with cleaning but put it this way, the kitchen looked no cleaner than before they started. As they left the room, checking to see that they were alone, Neville gently touched Hermione and whispered a soft "come one", trying to get her to stop torturing herself.

"Neville" Hermione replied agitated, waving him away as if she'd been bothered by some pesky fly.

"No, that's enough" Neville replied sternly knowing that whilst his ex girlfriend would not appreciate it, it was for her own good.

Snapping her body round to the man she knew deep down was only trying to help her, she cracked. "What am I supposed to do Nev?" Her hands going up to her forehead, through her hair followed by wiping her nose and eyes. "He's my boy, my baby boy. I can go off gallivanting for months on end fighting the darkest wizard this world has ever seen but yet I can't go looking for a three year old, MY three year old, around Hampstead Heath!" Neville dropped his head, taking in a large breath. "I know Molly thinks I'm not a good enough cook, and that I'm too harsh on him sometimes and can't get over the fact that Charlie's isn't fucking ginger but"

"Shut up Hermione!" Neville again taken aback by Hermione's language, the fact that she would be so derogatory of Molly and of course incredibly pissed of that, again, she'd brought up Charlie's paternity. Hermione was knocked back for a second at Neville's tone, dripped with real anger.

"Molly does not question your ability as mother, at all!" Neville said firmly, pushing his ex down on to a kitchen chair and forcing a cup of tea into her hands. "Secondly, she loves you, of course she wishes Charlie was Ron junior." Neville was moving on to say something else but Hermione, despite her state, made a mental note to address that last comment with Neville at a later point. "But it's the fact that she loves you that has made her tell you to stay here."

Hermione looked at Neville confused, the brightest witch of her age was dumbstruck but that idea.

"Molly is probably the only person out of all of us that has the slightest idea of how you feel right now." The realisation of what Neville was getting at washed over her as the remaining colour in her cheeks drained out. "She saw her son go off with you and Harry, not knowing whether he'd come back. She knows that it's being at her home that kept her sane, that if she'd gone out looking for him that she would have run herself ragged." Hermione was feeling horribly guilty for her past words. "And Hermione however much this hurts, and I know it hurts, Molly lost Fred." Neville and Hermione locked eyes for the first time since he arrived at the Burrow. "We've just temporarily misplaced monkey." However inappropriate, Hermione had to laugh fondly at their nickname for their son. "He'll be fine I promise."

Hermione felt calm and smiled genuinely at the most wonderful man she'd ever met. Her eyes closed as Neville bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. The moment was broken by the mobile phone she'd got initially to keep on contact with her her parents'. It was an unknown number. Hermione giving the phone to Neville, not having the energy to deal with it.

"Hello?" Neville answered.

"Err hello sir. I'm looking for the mother of Charlie." Replied a courteous man on the end of the phone.

"This is Charlie's dad!" Replied Neville quickly, Hermione standing up rushing to the side of Neville with her hands held to her mouth.

"Oh hello there. I'm Ian Browning from Hampstead Heath railway station and we have Charlie with us. This phone number was written in his backpack." Neville breathed a sigh of relief whilst Hermione burst into tears after forcing Neville to put her mobile on speaker phone. "He was trying to board a train on his own, we assumed there'd be some worried parents somewhere."

"Thank you so much" Neville said grinning, now struggling to hold on to his own tears. "We'll be with you as soon as we can." As Neville thanked Ian again and said goodbye, Hermione ran out to tell Fleur and Angelina who were kindly observing Hermione and Neville's need for space (even though it was killing them). Neville, now alone in the kitchen, put both of his hands on the table laughing with both joy and relief. At that moment Hermione came running in and jumped into Neville's arms; with her legs around his waist she kissed him with everything she had.

"I'll call Molly." Angelina told Fleur from the doorway to the kitchen, smiling. But Fleur wasn't listening. She was lost in the moment that was two of her dearest friends finally getting their acts together. Angelina walked off chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NO I'M NOT! STOP REMINDING ME!**

**Here you go :) Next one shouldn't be that long! Enjoy!**

"Mate, what is that face for?" Said Harry. He had been trying to think of a tactful way to ask for about twenty minutes but had now given up.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his voice failing to demonstrate any innocence.

"You've got a face like a house elf's arse" Ginny stated bluntly, not bothering to turn around to her now exasperated brother. Ron halted on the spot.

"Charlie has run off! Sorry if I don't look chirpy!" He said trying to convince his sister and brother-in-law but failing miserably. Ginny and Harry looked at each other; wife looking infuriated, husband seeming a little bit more understanding. Ron marched on ahead.

"Ronald, you need to get your head out of your arse and stop being such an insufferable prick!" Ginny shouted pointedly; Harry could only roll his eyes, doing a mental hand to forehead.

"Ya what?!" Ron shouted back, 10 meters ahead of his sister.

"You heard me you tit!" Ginny's face trembling in anger.

"May I suggest that, whilst I know there's nothing I can do to stop you verbally abusing each other, that maybe you didn't have to let the whole street hear you" Harry suggested. The three of them now noticing people at their window's and a rather scared looking postman who had just heard the wrath of a certain ginger haired lady. Ginny's attention turned quickly back to her fellow red-headed brother, marching up to him and smacking him across the torso with her satchel. "Okay so now they're just physical abusing each other instead, brilliant." Harry noted under his breath to himself, exasperatedly following his wife and landing on a bottom step of someone's house, knowing too well there was nothing he could do to stop his warring in-law's.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Ron asked stupidly.

"Urghh!" Ginny growled, turning her back to her brother and putting her hands on her hips.

"You need to get over this Hermione, Neville, Charlie thing." Harry replied from his step, his mouth muffled by his arms which his head were resting on. Ron shocked by his best mate's bluntness, his wife shocked that her husband had finally said it. "Look, I know it's hard. I honestly do." Harry said to Ron who looked betrayed. "I know you probably won't ever get over it but, in all honesty, you need to at least pretend." Ron didn't know what to do with himself. "I can't imagine Ginny having a kid with someone else. But Hermione was yours and you let her go, Charlie is a three year old boy who doesn't deserve to be treated like the spawn of Satan, and if she'd gone and got off with Malfoy then, yes, you could kill him but it's Neville. If it wasn't for him both you and Hermione would be in the happy place in the sky!" Both Ron and Ginny softened their expressions and body language, coming round to each other's way of thinking. "And in all honesty, I'm bloody sick of being stuck between my wife, my two best friends and a man who I've known since we were eleven who I think is really quite brilliant." Ron went to sit next to his best friend, Ginny standing to face both of them.

"But what do I say?" Ron asked genuinely, him now sounding a lot younger than his years.

"You don't have to say anything." Ginny answered, now feeling rather sorry for her big brother. "It's just Harry and I , well she's our best friend! We want to able to see her and talk about her without you going off on one. Mum misses her and both Hermione and Neville are wracked with guilt." Ron looked up, shocked about the effect he was having but especially on his ex and friend. "'Mione still loves you, you and Harry mean everything to her. She misses you." Ginny added softly. "And Neville, bless him, thinks he's broken up the 'Golden trio'! If it wasn't for Charlie, he'd go and never be seen again if he thought it'd help." Ron still looked a little lost.

"Mate. We don't expect you to be happy about it. We just want to be able to see Hermione and Charlie and Neville without thinking you're going to kill us all!" Ron smiled at Harry and his own stubbornness.

"I'll try" Ron conceded.

"Good" Ginny smiled enthusiastically before being interrupted by George walking, from the alley he had apperated from, towards them.

"Marvellous news." George said in a very George like way. "They've found Charlie." He continued absentmindedly, him far more interested in the phone box he was walking in and out of repeatedly. "A phone. In a cupboard. Muggles really are potty, who'd have..."

"George!" Ginny interrupted, shaking George out of his wonderings.

"Oh yeah, sorry." George replies, focus now on the three faces in front of him. "The little tike apparently was trying to get on a train. Neville just texted me." He responded proudly. George had been carrying a mobile ever since Hermione had introduced him to them. Intrigued was an understatement. "Now, we must get back. We ought to send an owl to mum and dad at the Ministry letting them know of the good news! Though the hell mother is probably bring down on the place, I'm thinking maybe she can stay there for a little while longer!" George grinned, Harry smirked, Ginny gave a relieved sigh and Ron was bracing himself.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Hermione said argumentatively. Hermione was running to the cupboard to get her coat whilst Neville was waiting outside. "I guess it was just in the heat of the moment" Hermione convincing no one, not even herself. The butterflies in her stomach were also getting very hard to ignore.

"Kissing the father of your child ALWAYS means something!" Said Angelina with a smirk her husband would be proud of. Her and Fleur had been giving their friend nods and winks for the last 10 minutes since the kiss. Hermione was hurriedly trying to get ready to go and pick up her son but was failing to hide her blush.

"See you later!" Hermione shouted, running out the door. She ignored the last comment.

"Remember to pick up your son won't you? No skipping off to any dogging sites!" Angelina teased dangerously. Angelina got a scowl only Hermione Jean Granger could produce.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever, I know! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not!**

The worst thing about disapparating was the fact that you had to make physical contact with any person you were travelling with, and Hermione and Neville were struggling to even look at one another let alone actually touch!

Hermione had come outside the burrow to find Neville perched on an outside windowsill looking skyward. Whether deep in thought or praying for some Godly guidance, he obviously didn't hear Hermione close the Weasley's front door as he jumped to his feet in surprise when the woman in front of him coughed awkwardly as to arise his attention.

"Um, shall we…?" Hermione suggested awkwardly whilst walking towards Neville, her arm rising towards him.

"Yeah, uh, of course." Neville agreed sheepishly, allowing Hermione's arm to link with his and avoiding eye contact as if their lives depended on it.

They both stood still and silently, facing directly ahead of them for what seemed like an eternity.

"We're going to have to talk about this aren't we?" Hermione concluded, her tone dripping in sheer dread.

"Yep." Neville answered resolutely followed by a quick, shallow sigh. They both knew that the conversation that they had both been putting off for nearly a year and a half was now inevitable. It turns out that losing your child and then landing a smacker right on the lips of your ex was quite conducive to opening up. Not that they planned on making a habit of it. Losing their child that is, kissing seemed somewhat inevitable.

After disapparating to an empty alleyway around the corner from the train station, the pair hurriedly made the short journey to where their son had, thankfully, been found.

Going for the first person in train station uniform that she came across, the worried mother grabbed an unsuspecting railway worker by the wrist and rambled rather nonsensically at her.

Looking rather confused, the fifty odd year-old lady looked towards Neville for some answers as to why his companion had grabbed her and started shouting complete gibberish.

"Our son, Charlie, we had a phone call to say he was here?!" Neville answered the woman's gaze.

Her face softened and smiled in acknowledgement. "Oh yes, of course, please follow me and I'll take you to him."

Hermione realising she was almost giving the poor woman a Chinese burn, released her grip and apologised ashamedly but earnestly.

"Don't worry, dear." The woman replied, a warm and knowing smile spreading on her face. "I have three boys myself, all grown up mind but I remember that feeling of shear dread as if it was only yesterday!"

Hermione managed a smile in the lady's direction just as they got to a closed door. "I'm only going to give you one piece of advice" she said with only good intentions "please don't punish yourselves." Both Hermione and Neville felt a brief relief inside of them; hearing that made them feel slightly less guilty.

"Ian." The lady said to the man inside the room, averting her attention away from the pair "I have some worried parents for you."

"Ah!" the man exclaimed, crouching down to a small, brown haired boy that was colouring at his feet, completely unaware of his parents' turmoil. "Look Charlie, mum and dad are here for you!"

Seeing their son, both Neville and Hermione rushed towards the small boy with mum scooping him up in her arms, showering him with kisses as tears started to fall.

"I'll give you few minutes." Ian smiled, ushering his colleague out of the room, her herself starting to tear up at the family reunion. The door closed with the faint uttering of "Susan, you old sapp" from Ian to his now blubbering co-worker.

Now alone, Neville enveloped Hermione and his little boy tightly in a hug. After nearly a minute Hermione sat down on an old plastic chair with her boy on her lap and dad crouched in front of them.

"Charlie. You know the rules of hide and seek." Neville said quietly to his son, Hermione kissing the three year-old on the top of his head.

"You're supposed to stay inside of the house." Hermione added, trying desperately to keep her tone mellow.

"I'm sowwy." Replied the little boy meekly, peeking from above his teddy's head which was he was holding tightly to his chest.

"Oh sweetheart." Replied his dad stroking the bit of skin between the top of his socks and the bottom of his son's trousers. "We're not angry at all, we just love you to infinity and beyond and we didn't know where you were!" Hermione smiled lovingly at both her son and then to the incredible man in front of her both in reference to the little boy's hero Buzz, but also at seeing how wonderful Neville was with their son. It made her realise what she needed to say to him in their later conversation.

"Why did you leave, sweetie?" asked his mum worriedly.

At his son's hesitation, Neville gave his son's leg a stroke in gentle encouragement.

"Mummy wanted to see you." Charlie said to his dad, looking him straight in the eyes. Both Neville and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired guiltily, fearing what her son was about to say.

"I heared you talking to Auntie Ginny." The boy explained determinedly "you swed you wuvved him." He finished looking up to his now blushing mum. "And I heared you crying in your bedroom and I know it's not 'cause you couldn't find your shwoe. So I thought I could get you from Hoggy's, daddy, and mummy would be happy." The little boy said hurriedly, with his forehead creasing in scepticism and then relaxing in pride at his great plan. Hermione had to laugh at the lame excuse he'd given her son on the last Sunday night, knowing she wasn't going to see Neville until the end of the week.

Hermione hated Sunday evening. She knew she should be excited as she would have her little munchkin all to herself for the next five days whilst Neville was teaching at Hogwarts, but Hermione didn't want to have Charlie to herself. Hermione wanted Neville there, to be a family.

Neville stood up, picking his son off Hermione's legs as he went. "Come on, let's go home." He said to his son but looking at his ex. They both knew they had a lot to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do you really think JK Rowling would have written this many grammatical errors?! (Sorry, I try my best!)**

**So, kind of on a roll at the moment. Go me! 'The talk' is coming, I just feel something needed to be sorted first...**

Mrs Weasley was great at many things but gathering the troops and throwing a party were her particular specialties.

Having spent the rest of their Friday smothering Charlie with kisses and getting an early night after a long and emotional day, Saturday was spent throwing a party which could only have been rivaled by Ginny and Harry's wedding that had happened eighteen months previously. Though they all were greatly relieved that Charlie was safe and sound, they thought a party of this magnitude was a little over the top. Hermione though, as astute as ever, knew this wasn't really about finding Charlie but rather the fact his birth had never really been celebrated by her pseudo, extended family. And the fact that this was also the first time in quite a while that all of them had been in the same room and no one was in a grump, didn't pass anyone by.

Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina were all being bossed about by Molly in the kitchen with them being told to stir, chop and cook enough food to feed the 5,000! Harry, Ron and Arthur were busy putting up the marquee in the garden and Charlie was teaching Fred and George how to finger paint on the carpet in the front room – it was hard to tell out of the three of them, who was enjoying themselves more.

Neville stood in the corner of the front room looking over his little boy proudly, with one hand in his pocket and another around his mug of tea. He couldn't help but smile. This is what he'd dreamed about since he was his son's age. A warm and friendly home filled with laughter and the smell of homely food with a never ending list of people to talk and play with. Now he was older he understood that his great-aunt did the best she could given the circumstances, but it still didn't change the fact that she never once kissed his knee when he fell over or chased him round the garden or provided the _fun _children craved.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ron came to stand next of him.

"There's more paint on them than the paper!" The redhead joked. Neville laughed but knew that Fred and George's painting skills was not the reason why he was here.

They both stood in awkward silence for what seemed like a millennium. Ron, despite the little voice in his head telling him to run, broke the silence that had been lingering for not only the last minute but the last three years.

"Look, I'm sorry mate." Ron rambled, looking up to his slightly taller friend, if Ron could still call him a friend considering the arse he had been.

"No Ron, it's ok." Neville said, characteristically forgivingly.

"No, no, it really isn't." Ron conceded. "I've been a dick to you, you and Hermione really and, well, I'm sorry." Ron could only bow his head, it was really hitting home at what an insufferable prick he had been.

"I get it." Neville said kindly. "It's Hermione. All the way through school it was Ron and Hermione, we all knew how you two felt about each other and I understand how it must have hurt to see your friend weedle in on that." Neither Neville nor Ron were comfortable with the idea of Neville as some sort of lothario, swooping in and steeling someone's woman - they both knew it was nothing like that at all. "I do love her though." Neville said sadly.

Though this hurt Ron to hear, he appreciated the fact that he was obviously the only person Neville had ever admitted that too. "I know." Ron said simply.

With that Ron offered his hand and Neville shook it gladly. Other people may have talked more but hearing how much Neville cared for his best friend and the fact that Ron was offering the olive branch, was all the pair really needed.

Hermione at the other side of the house peering from behind the door couldn't help but shed a tear and smile.

The rest of the evening was filled with food, laughter, games, music and various anecdotes ranging from the embarrassing to the ridiculous. Hermione and Neville, who had been steeling glances at each other all night, couldn't help but offer a warm smile to each other. With a slight nod of Neville's head, Hermione followed him in doors.

**Aaaaahhhhh it's coming next!**

**And bless Ron, I do love that boy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**So, ****here it is and I'm really nervous about it! I hope you all enjoy it!**

They were putting it off, AGAIN. Hermione had already made an excuse to go to the toilet and Neville had spent a good fifteen minutes making the most average cup of tea. They were now moving around the kitchen in an awkward dance trying, at all cost, to avoid making any notable noise, looking at or touching each other.

It had to stop.

"What are we doing?!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly and completely out of the blue.

"I've been asking myself that since I was seven!" Neville said depreciatively. They both had to laugh; they had battled Voldemort, Neville had stood up to his gran! But all of a sudden they felt like little eleven year olds that had just been at the sharp end of Malfoy's tongue.

Neville looked Hermione in the eyes and all of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. Despite the party outside still going strong, they just couldn't hear it any more. They couldn't even hear the ticking of the Weasley clock.

The look on Neville's face both scared and amazed Hermione. She was scared about what they were about to say to each other but the fact that Neville was taking control of the situation and expressing his true feelings, made her burst with pride.

"We need to decide once and for all what we want, Hermione." This was a highly loaded statement. Hermione knew this wasn't just about whether they would get back together or not, that was an easy decision. Hermione knew that what Neville was really asking was whether she would finally let him in, whether she would stick it out and not run when things got hard, whether she'd let go of Ron and the future that at one point seemed inevitable."

Hermione's eyes started to water, she couldn't help it. "You mean everything to me, you know that don't you?" Tears now escaping.

"I know." Neville nodded, himself trying to stay in control. "And I know I'm not blameless in all of this. It still haunts me the fact that I never fought harder for you to stay and I promise you that I won't let you go again but in all honesty 'Mione, I don't want to _have _to fight. I don't want to feel like I'm the only one that cares about us, that I'm going to have to somehow force you to not run off to Ron!"

"I'm sorry Neville." Hermione said meekly

"I know you are but I need some help here." Neville argued dejectedly, fighting the urge to sweep everything under the carpet like always and just hug her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything!"

"Nev…"

"Please, Hermione!"

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, NEVILLE!" The room went silent, Hermione gasping at what she had just admitted.

"What?" was all Neville could manage.

"Ron and I had this unspoken understanding almost" Hermione really struggling to find the right words. "Yes, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon but I thought enough for the both of us, yes he abandoned us in the forest, but it was my smugness and my pressure that made Ron feel so insecure. We kind of balanced each other out." Neville wasn't much comforted by this explanation.

"So why are you not with him then Hermione?!" Neville exasperated, feeling really quite angry and bewildered. He'd wanted to know the answer to that question since they started dating.

"I was happy with Ron. He was like a pair of slippers; he was comfortable and safe and homely but never made feel particularly special but for a long time that was all I really needed." Hermione carried on, seemingly, without taking a breath. "My tummy does somersaults when I see you, when you touch me my hair on the back of my neck stands up" Hermione's hand going straight to her neck whilst smiling sentimentally. "You remember just how I like my tea, every time! You send me flowers for no reason at all, you never tell me off for being clever." It had always hurt Hermione, more than anyone knew, when someone rolled their eyes when she knew the answer or when they'd not let her play scrabble because "it's no fun when you know who will win."

"But what if one day I put an extra spoonful of sugar in your tea, or don't send you flowers for a year? We're going to fight Hermione; it won't be sunshine and rainbows forever!" Neville was really quite uncomfortable with the pedestal that Hermione had put him on and was desperately trying to bring her back down to earth. "What if _I_ decide to become the comfy slippers?!"

"But that's the thing Neville; you don't forget, you don't give up, you never stop trying. You never have!" Hermione reasoned desperately. "I've really screwed this up." Hermione concluded when Neville just stared in bewilderment at her. She was now crying, uncontrollably, and had to help herself to the nearest seat.

"You really have no idea how perfect you are, do you Hermione?" Neville asked in a complete state of shock.

Hermione looked up towards him, with tears rolling uncontrollably down her face. "Nev. Please." Hermione breathed, shaking her head not bothering to finish what she was saying.

"No Hermione, you need to hear this." Neville said, walking over to her, cupping her face with his hands and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "You carried our World on your shoulders for seven years without a word of complaint or self-pity. I love the way you are exhausted after a day at work but will still play, make dinner, wash and put our son to bed with nothing but a smile on your face, I love the way you spend hours flying with him despite the fact you absolutely hate it..." Hermione opened her mouth to stop him, but he just kept going. "…I love the way you do that funny thing with your mouth when you put make up on your eyes and can I say, even with mascara running down your chin, you look.." Neville shook his head in sheer bewilderment; he couldn't find a word that was near good enough to describe the love of his life.

Hermione was in awe, yet again, of the man in front of her. She was used to people admiring her brains; "you're the brightest witch of your age" they'd say. "Wow Hermione, you look great", people would now add, Hermione always slightly perturbed by their tone of surprise. This was the reason why Hermione had fallen for Neville. Hermione had always been more than the brains of the golden trio to Neville; she was more than that girl who 'actually turned out alright looking." He always noticed the little things and it made her feel like a million dollars, like she could take on the World. And most importantly when he gave her a compliment, he was completely sincere, it wasn't a rather strange, backhanded compliment.

"I love you." Neville said simply.

"Neville. Please!" Hermione repeated more loudly, just about managing to get her words out through her now uncontrollable sobbing.

Neville had had enough.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I know this is not what you planned for, I know I'm not Ron and quite frankly I'm never going to try to be. I am Neville Augustus Longbottom, and I promise to love you until the end of time." They both just looked at each other. "If you'll let me of course." Neville hastily added.

Hermione had to laugh. Neville had just said the most wonderful things to her, things every woman dreams of, yet still asks for permission.

"What?!" Neville asked, his face contorting with worry.

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione breathed taking the few small steps towards him. Her hands instinctively started to, tenderly stroke his face. And with that she went onto her tip toes and left the sweetest of kisses on her man's lips.

Still not quite believing his speech had worked, he returned Hermione's smile with a grin of pure glee. And in that moment, love, lust and frustration immediately came pouring out of them. Hermione immediately flung her arms round Neville's neck, his hands roaming over as much of her as he could reach and their kisses becoming more and more desperate.

Neville picked Hermione up, fireman style, and took her to one of the upstairs rooms.

It was an image that had been slipping into both of their dreams for a couple of years. The pair of them were alone together in a huge, wooden bed with the crispest of linen and the fluffiest of pillows. Their clothes were scattered around the room with even a pair of boxes, that had been thrown by a giddy and giggly Hermione, hanging from a lamp (Neville's ego would temporarily inflate when he noticed it later that day).

"I'm glad you are Charlie's dad you know" Hermione said earnestly and out of the blue, "_never, _doubt that." Neville turned his head towards her questioningly, taken aback by the comment. "It's something you said, something about me wishing my children were ginger." Hermione answered.

Neville pulled himself up; feeling rather ashamed for what he'd accused Hermione of. "Look, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry..." Neville said hurriedly, Hermione laying a comforting hand on his chest.

"I know, Neville. But just in case you ever doubt again." Hermione interrupted with a sweet smile. "What I love most about our boy is his heart. The way he'll pick up snails so carefully that are on the path, moving them to the side so they don't get hurt…" Neville smiled with pride at his sons growing love of plants and nature. "…The way he'll always say thank you to his teacher when I pick him up form nursery, without any encouragement. The way he'll stand up to children who are picking on his friends, even if they're twice his size, the way he'll try and get all the way to Hogwarts by himself to try and cheer up his mum!" They both had to laugh at the last one, the reason why they were both now having this conversation. "He gets all of that from his dad." Hermione finished, tears rolling down her cheeks but for now a completely different reason. "Yes he may not be ginger, but he wouldn't nearly be as kind or loving or brave if it wasn't for you."

Neville didn't say anything, he couldn't. He just wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm never letting you go. Ever." Neville mumbled into Hermione's hair.

"Good."

**Phew! **

**In all honesty, this was originally where I planned to end the story. But, you know what, I'm going to keep going. I like this little family and I think Ron deserves a happy ending too, don't you?**

**(Oh and I've given Neville a middle name, I hope you all don't mind?! :) )**

**X**


End file.
